wearethelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe-Portia Relationship
Joe-Portia Relationship This is the on and off relationship between Joe and Portia. Joe and Portia didn't interact with each other during the first half of Season Five. Joe began to have some feelings for Portia sense he aided her after her breakup with Trevor and they bonded together as they decided to go on and date. Episode S5= The New Ginger When Portia sits down at the Glee table, she says 'Hey glee people' and Joe enthusiastically says 'hi' back to her. Britney During 3, Portia notices Joe singing directly to her with a flirtatious smile. The Role You Were Born To Play Portia comes over to Joe by his locker and asks him for a favor to "date" her to make Trevor jealous so she can keep him away from Dinah and he enthusiastically agreed. When the plan succeeded as Trevor and Joe get into a fight, Portia stops it and brushes Joe's shirt off slowly and calmly tells him to go home and walks off with Trevor and she turns and gives him a sad face. Grease Lighting Losers Joe notices Portia's sadness when Val makes a comment about her singing, and afterwards he greets her by the lockers and asks how her vocal training is going, to which she replies that she's made no progress and that she is already exhausted with practicing her role in Grease. He decides to go to her next session. During vocal practice, Joe helps Portia strengthening her vocal muscles and he falls for her voice and sings, How Long Will I Love You and he suddenly throws his hoodie and shirt off and kisses her, Portia pushes him away and runs off as Joe slams his face on the wall. When the cast list goes up, it is revealed that Dinah got the lead of Sandy and she received role of Patty Simcox she gets upset and complains how she has been praying really hard for the part and Joe comments on how "maybe you didn't pray hard enough" and Portia quickly dismisses him saying "Shut it, Avatar!" Dynamic Duets When Chase comments about how glee club is like an almighty hero, Portia responds where "Jesus is our almighty super hero" and Joe then praises her quote and Portia rudely responds saying, "Nobody asked you". The Ping Pong Story Portia is seen in the hallway opening her locker, and suddenly a bunch of roses fall out of it, and she angrily kicks them away. Joe appears from behind with another rose in his hand and he asks her to forgive him for breaking her trust. Portia lies by saying that he shouldn't be sorry, she is dating Trevor and that she does not love Joe. Joe says that he has changed and that he's not "that" guy anymore, but Portia disagrees replying that he will always be "that" guy, and walks away. At Glee club, Joe serenades to Portia as an apology as a result, Portia walks up to Joe in tears and almost slaps him but walks off. At Portia's locker, she drops her books and Joe appears and picks them up for her. He asks her to walk her to her next class, and tells her that he's been praying for her, but not for her to get better, but to accept where she is now. She makes a sarcastic comment but thanks him and tells him she admires him, and suggests he come along to Booty Camp. At Glee club, Portia and Joe are seen dancing together during Booty Camp. A Dream Come True Joe comes by and gives Portia a box of chocolates, this aggravates Portia and makes her smile how he never gives up and she accepts his chocolate box when she opened it and had a candy heart that said "Go Out With Me"; Portia seemed happy to see that but she declined it and have Joe back the box and walks off as Joe tells her that he will fight for her. After Portia gets brutally rejected by Trevor, Joe was the first to notice it and tried to comfort her but she quickly refused. Joe make plans to hang out one-on-one with Portia, after realizing that neither of them are not attending the wedding. Portia jokingly tells Joe that they've just made a "date," and puts his arm around her as they walk down the hall together and continue to plan their night. At Joe's new house that night, they fall into a game of charades with Eddie and Beth. The two are completely in sync, and are winning the game. Then, the mood changes when Trevor comes up in conversation. It is revealed that Portia had just broke up with him. When Portia confesses that she thought she wasn't a good enough girlfriend, Joe accidentally offends her, by laughing and telling her, "...no one will ever truly love you." Portia storms out, upset. Joe finds Portia outside in the storm, and apologizes for his cruel reaction to Portia's confession. He admits that she wasn't trying to imply that no one could love Portia. Instead, he was referencing the fact that every girl he dates leaves him after they get to know him. The two of them continue to compliment each other, and Portia admits that he developed feelings for Joe in The week they did the boys vs girls contest. The two of them nearly kiss, before the power goes off, and they decide to go back inside. Joe and Portia play a game of murder with Eddie and Beth, in which the players are required to hide around the house, and avoid being tagged by the game's "murderer". Joe finds Portia's hiding spot, and the two of them flirt, as Portia attempts to avoid being murdered. In the process, the two begin making out, but are interrupted when Eddie walks in on them. It is revealed Portia may be in love when she says that kissing Joe felt "right" and "kind of fun." After the storm passes, Joe tells Portia she's cool with their kiss being a one time thing, because she figured it was to get back at Trevor for breaking up with Portia. Obviously disappointed, she begins to leave. Joe begs her not to go. He tells Portia that the kiss was "weird... but good weird." The two agree that, at the very least, they feel good around each other, and Portia decided that it would be for the best they stay friends sense she just broke up with Jason and she doesn't want to go through the same problem all over again and Joe agrees as well and he kissed her cheek and walked off telling her, he'll be waiting for her. Portia puts Joe's head in her chest during Mamma Mia. The Notebook At the end of the episode, Portia approaches Joe by his lockers to tell give him Arnica for his bruise. She shows that she is wearing his promise necklace, and explains that she broke into his locker with a crowbar to get it. After Portia leaves, Joe jumps in the air, happy that Portia accepted the ring. Love Has Found a Way Joe then tries to make Portia his duet partner, leading her into the empty astronomy room to practice their duet and showing her how to play notes on his guitar. When Joe leans in to kiss her, Portia backs off and starts freaking out, saying that it feels like she needs him. She then leaves the room telling Joe that she doesn't need him and doesn't want to sing the duet with him. Joe seems upset, but also understanding of Portia. Joe is then confronted by Trevor, who tells him that he needs to sing the duet with Portia so Joe will win and stay in glee club. At the same time, Dinah confronts Portia, trying to convince Portia to sing the duet with Joe. Afterwards, Joe and Portia find each other in the hallway and agree to sing the duet. Later, the two perform Two Is Better Than One and end the song holding hands. It's a Wonderful Life Joe and Portia are seen making out in the janitors closet and Joe was questioning if the make out is their relationship beginning but Portia tells him that it's just two people helping each other out and then she begins to undo Joe's belt buckle and Tink walks in on them and tells them they really need to stop making the relationship so obvious and they walked out and Portia threatened Tink if she mentioned this to anyone. Later, Joe and Portia are seen enjoying the performances of Jingle Bell Rock and Feliz Navidad. They are seen holding hands during White Christmas. The Broken Heart They later go to BreadstiX for their free dinner. Joe later admits that he puts lemon juice in his hair to make it look lighter so he would look like a popular student. Touched by Joe's confession, Portia puts away the coupons and tells Joe that he will be paying for their dinner because a real gentleman always pays on the first date, implying that she likes Joe. We Built This Glee Club They sit together at Mr. Schuester's set list nominations meeting. When Joe encourages Kitty to be more optimistic about Regionals, she ends up kissing him. Then they go to the choir room and they share a few smiles at each other. Songs S5= ;Duets Song_sgdb.JPG|Two Is Better Than One (Love Has Found A Way)|link=Two Is Better Than One ;Solos In A Group Number ;Related Songs *'Hallelujah' by Marvin Gaye (It's a Wonderful Life) * Shining Star by Earth, Fire and Wind (The Broken Heart) * Love To Burn by Alexz Johnson (The Show Must Go On) *'3' by Britany Spears (Britney) * Mamma Mia by ABBA (A Dream Come True) * Wide Awake by Katy Perry (Katy/Gaga) * Rather Be by Earosmith (The Broken Heart) *'Pocket Chage' by Samuel Larsen (Child Star) * Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne (A Picture from Life's Other Side) *'Listen To My Heart' by Breaking Through (Chemistry) *'Sweet Caroline' by Neil Diamond. (A Picture from Life's Other Side) *'Go There' by Samuel Larsen (A Picture from Life's Other Side) * Hall Of Fame by (We Built This Glee Club) *'LA Boyz' by Victoria Justice ft. Ariana Grande (We Built This Glee Club) *'I Need You' by Samuel Larsen (The Show Must Go On) *'I Love It' by Icona Pop ft. Charli XCX (We Built This Glee Club) Category:Relationships